Fuentes de luz
by Chindyalo
Summary: Otro oneshot post-Draco in Darkness. Traducción.


**Fuentes de Luz**

-Este parece un buen lugar—escucho a Harry decir justo delante de mí.

-La marea no viene, ¿verdad?—hablo mientras avanzo unos pasos para alcanzar la voz—Realmente no estoy de ánimo para poner un hechizo impermeabilizante en cada cosa que compramos.

-La marea está baja, y estamos muy lejos. Pero _sí_ recuerdas que la gente suele mojarse en el mar, ¿no?—replica. Prácticamente puedo escucharlo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Me puedo mojar, pero (al momento de mi decisión a pesar de lo anterior ser textual, no queda cuando yo lo decida, gracias—La última vez que vinimos, mi única advertencia fue un poco claro grito sobresaltado de Harry antes de que de repente estuviera sentado sobre dos torrentosas y saladas olas. Tuve que tirar el libro que había estado leyendo; los hechizos no podían leer sobre el texto empapado, y todo lo que obtuve fue un tipo de balbuceo como "Grbgle greexsnik"

Pero esta vez puedo decir que Harry ha hecho una mejor elección; las olas están rompiendo a lo lejos, y tampoco estamos muy alejados. Desactivo el Indicador y lo meto dentro de mi mochila, saco una toalla y mi libro actual y me acomodo sobre la arena. Escucho a Harry hacer lo mismo a mi derecha, pero él no se sienta.

-¿Te importa si me doy un chapuzón rápido?—pregunta desde arriba.

-Mientras no termines como carnada de tiburones, adelante.

-Lástima. Estaba tan ansioso de nadar con Jaws*—su voz se apaga mientras se aleja al agua—Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Pude haber ido con él, pero nunca fui un gran nadador, y las siempre movedizas olas son más difíciles de lidiar que con, digamos, un plácido lago. En vez de eso, me recuesto sobre mis manos y me empapo del sol y los sonidos. Tomar el sol a ciegas es una experiencia rara, sientes la calidez del sol, sin embargo permaneces en la completa oscuridad. Estoy acostumbrado a ello la mayoría del tiempo, pero hoy me estoy sintiendo un poco apagado por alguna razón. Extraño la luminosidad que normalmente viene con una excursión como esta. Cuando estoy entre paredes, es más fácil vivir sin luz. Si estoy _haciendo _algo afuera, estoy usando toda mi atención extra en completar esa actividad, y el clima no es tan importante. Pero ahora sólo estoy sentado aquí, solo, sintiendo lo que normalmente sería el conformante bronceado del sol en mi piel descubierta, y todo lo que tengo es la oscuridad. Trato de disipar mi humor al sacar el mayor provecho de mis sentidos restantes. Hay un olor de salchichas de un vendedor cercano, y hay muchas de las usuales aves de playa, juzgando los chillidos sobre mi cabeza. La arena es un poco más espesa a esta distancia del mar, ya que las olas no llegan aquí con la frecuencia que llega en la fina arena que he sentido bajo el agua.

No estoy completamente seguro de cómo luce el lugar; nunca vine aquí cuando era niño, ni Harry lo ha descrito más allá de lo que necesito saber para orientarme. Esto es por decisión mía: descubrí prontamente que, entre más describa alguien un lugar, más pierdo al verlo con mis propios ojos. Al mantener la información al mínimo, estoy más contento con lo que puedo "ver" por mí mismo, y dibujando mis propias imágenes imaginarias.

Pero hoy, la oscuridad está presionando esas imágenes, y yo siento la pérdida de esa gloriosa luz que la mayoría de la gente experimenta en la playa. El libro que compré permanece sin ser tocado a mi lado; mejor me siento y me encorvo hasta que el sonido de los pasos _callados _de Harry sobre la arena trayéndome al presente.

-¿Te divertiste?—fuerzo una sonrisa; sé cuánto disfruta estos viajes al mar, y no venimos tan seguido.

Pequeñas gotas salpiquean en mi pierna mientras él se acerca hacia a mí, probablemente por su toalla. Maldición, el agua está fría.

-Oh sí, estuvo maravilloso—hay un pequeño silencio, y lo escuchó hurgar por algo en su mochila—Voltéate; tu espalda ya está empezando a quemarse.

Es de esperarse. No importa cuánto tiempo pase afuera, nunca llego ni siquiera a tener el más leve de los bronceados . Siempre estoy en riesgo de las quemaduras de sol y, por supuesto, ya no puedo darme cuenta cuándo está pasando hasta que es muy tarde. Me giro sobre mi toalla para que mi espalda dé a su voz y luego siento a la toalla moverse ligeramente bajo de mí mientras él se sienta. Después, la fría poción empieza a ser deslizada sobre mi ridículamente sensible piel y mis autocompasivos pensamientos comienzan a desvanecerse.

Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que siento cuando Harry me toca. Tal vez sea porque no dejo que mucha gente -o cosas- llegue tan cerca; no le permito a nadie guiarme a menos que la situación sea terrible, y en general, no soy muy del tipo sentimental, excepto con Harry. Mi Indicador me aleja de golpearme contra las cosas, así que el mayor contacto físico es activo y no pasivo, hecho por mis propias manos. Ahora, sin embargo, las manos de Harry están haciendo el trabajo; se deslizan sobre mi espalda, mi cuello, mis brazos. La primera vez que me tocó, pareció como si hubiera logrado tocar mi alma, e incluso las más triviales actividades -como ésta- pueden traer de regreso esos sentimientos. Me descubro a mí mismo apoyándome en sus manos, perdiéndome en las sensaciones. Después, él se mueve hacia la parte delantera de mi cuerpo; sus movimientos se desaceleran mientras desliza la poción sobre mi pecho.

Como dije, es mi natural preferencia iniciar el contacto en esos raros momentos en que lo deseo, y así como me gusta tanto el toque de Harry, también disfruto incluso más tocarlo a él. Antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado su cometido, mis manos se han alzado para tocarlo sobre sus brazos, su clavícula, donde sea. Mi penumbra es dejada mientras lo "veo" de la forma que siempre lo he visto desde que nos convertimos en amigos, y después en amantes. El sol no es palpable; Harry sí. Él es la única cosa que aun veo en mi mente brillando como el día. No son sólo los seis años de rivalidad que condujeron mi actual y real visión; son los muchos años de íntimo conocimiento de cada línea, cada curva, todos trazados por mis manos. A veces me pregunto si lo veo mejor ahora que cuando tenía quince años.

A pesar de todo lo que ya hemos pasado en nuestra relación, de vez en cuando aún me pregunto por qué él se quedaría con un hombre ciego cuando podría tener a cualquier persona. Hoy, fácilmente podría ser uno de esos días, debido a mi estado de humor. Pero, mientras paso mis manos por su familiar rostro, puedo decir que él está verdaderamente feliz. Su boca está curvada en una abierta y relajada sonrisa, una expresión que he sentido durante algunos de nuestros mejores momentos juntos. Yo no soy realmente un hombre sentimentalista, pero tengo que admitir que este recordatorio de su amor -nuestro amor- ilumina mi vida más que cualquier sol.

**Fin**


End file.
